Remembering
by mundane-pansycakes
Summary: Lucinda awakes in the middle of the night, screaming and sobbing. All she can think of is fire burning her, enveloping her. What does it mean? A one-shot based off of a scene mentioned in my fanfic, They Once Were Angels


**This is a one-shot that goes with my fallen fanfic, They Once Were Angels. **

* * *

Fire.

Fire everywhere, engulfing Lucinda's body and wrapping around her. She reached into the heat, aching for the touch of light that she could make out beyond the fire, the warm familiar grasp. But she couldn't make it.

The flames closed in, suffocating her and scorching her skin. Dissolving her until she was nothing but ash. Erasing her until she was gone.

* * *

Lucinda screamed into the darkness. She thrashed in her bed, sweat burning her skin like the fire of her dreams The flames still seemed to lick at her skin. She shook violently as a cool set of hands pressed against her shoulders, holding her against the bed. She cried out again, wild sobs choking her. "Shhh," a voice said, whispering to her. Luce continued to cry, but relaxed slightly at the sound of the voice. Her body sunk back into the bed and she stopped shuddering. "It's okay now. I'm here."

She took a few more breaths before opening her eyes. It was dark in the room, but she could make out the familiar violet eyes. Daniel. She exhaled slowly and wiped her cheeks, embarrassed. "Are you okay?" he asked, cupping her face between his hands. He was dressed in nothing but shorts, his hair ruffled and his eyes blazing. Luce sat up and studied herself. Her hair was a mess of black swirls, plastered to her sweaty, hot skin. She was wearing nothing but one of Daniel's t-shirts and a pair of shorts, but she still felt as if she was burning. She shivered. "Lucinda, I'm here. Tell me what happened."

"It was the dream again," she whispered, closing her eyes. She could still see the glowing tower surrounding her against her lids, and immediately opened her eyes again. "The fire . . ."

Daniel sighed and pulled her into his arms, holding her softly. He stroked her back and straightened out her hair. Her breathing steadied against his chest. "It keeps happening. I don't . . . I don't know why." Daniel bit his lip, hating to see her in pain like this. The nightmares had been going on for almost a month now, but Luce was still just as shaken up each time. Daniel felt just as tormented.

"I know, Luce. Maybe we should see a doctor, ask them what it might mean . . ." Even as he said it, he knew it was useless. The dreams weren't something medecine could cure. They were some twist of fate, some curse unknown to him. Luce didn't know, but Daniel had been having dreams, too. He was seeing the fire, the burning tower that captured Luce each night. But he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't know what was going on.

"No," Luce said, holding his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, steady and unchanging. "I don't want to go . . I just. I want to stay here with you. You make it okay."

"Luce . . ."

"You do, Daniel. I would withstand these nightmares each night if it meant being with you," she murmured. She had only met this boy about a year ago, but she felt so strongly for him. "I'm sorry. I just . . . It will be fine. You're here."

Daniel looked away before standing up, heading outside the door. He was worried that someone would have woken up by now-it was a dormitory after all-but nobody seemed to be angered by the screaming. Maybe they've grown used to it by now. Luce had started sleeping in Daniel's room when the nightmares started a month ago, and the screams have been a constant every night.

He hastily made his way downstairs to wear the fridge was, pulling out a water bottle. He made his way back upstairs and closed the door behind him. Luce was sitting up in bed, clutching her knees. The bedside lamp was switched on. "Here," he said, passing her the drink. She thanked him and took a long sip. The water washed away the burning sensation in her throat and she relaxed slightly. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Daniel," she said shyly.

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, aching to comfort her. Luce immediately responded and twined her hands around his waist. His touch made her feel safe, the thoughts of the nightmare washed away by his embrace. His hands slipped down her waist when he stopped abruptly. A patch of skin felt rough and Daniel backed away. "Luce. What is that?" he asked carefully. Luce looked at him quizzically before following his gaze to her waist, where a rough, red mark covered her skin. A fresh burn.

"How did that-I don't understand. I was sleeping! It was a dream . . ." Luce murmured to herself, studying the burn. When she looked over the rest of her body, she found similar marks coating her skin, remnants of the suddenly real nightmare. "Daniel?" she asked, horrified.

Daniel sucked in a sharp breath, looking at the burns that coated her skin. He suddenly knew that these dreams were more than some sort of strange coincidence. They meant something, and he was going to find out. "Luce, I think I should tell you something."


End file.
